1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seating devices.
Are particularly, the present invention relates to adjustment mechanisms for seating devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns adjustment mechanisms for vehicle seating.
2. The Prior Art
Within the art of adjustment mechanisms for seating, many and diverse devices have been developed. Most notable among these is copending U.S. patent application entitled "Adjustable Support Apparatus and Architecture for Adjusting Support Apparatus", Ser. No. 09/092,675, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,935, filed Jun. 5, 1998 by the same inventor. While this mechanism functions extremely well, and costs less than most adjustment mechanisms, the mechanism is relatively complex. Complexity increases the time of fabrication, the material requirements, and the space used, resulting in increased costs.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide an adjustment mechanism with reduced complexity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment mechanism which is easily fabricated and inexpensive.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment mechanism which is easily operated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment mechanism which is very robust.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment mechanism which permits substantially infinite adjustability.